


At Least

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's doing it for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts), [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/gifts).



> Written for the 100-Word LJ Community.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Change  
>  **Notes:** Set in 1992/1993

He lets himself drink too much. At least look it.  
Builds a wall between his professional and personal life.

No one is allowed near his kids. Even Kelly, who blurs the line some ride-alongs.

He pulls away from them, too. Can’t make this recital. That game. Shopping. Or surfing.

 

He’s busy. Working. Collecting details. Clues.

 

Until he’s standing in the doorways of their rooms past midnight.  
Mary’s foot hanging out her pink comforter. Steve drooling on a pillow.

He’s doing it for them. Getting them out.

If they have to hate him, at least they’ll be _alive_ to do it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Putting out the notice, again, in case --**  
>  Prompts welcome. Any canon point, any character or couple.  
> Got an idea, toss it my way and I'll see what I can do to make some magic.


End file.
